


Kickboxing Gym

by maxsfreckles



Series: Kickboxing Gym [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe owns a dingy Kickboxing gym, Max shows up out of the blue one day and rocks her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_…22, 23, 24, 25_

Chloe exhaled once finishing her fourth and final set of push ups. She stood up, wiping her forehead with her towel and placing it around her neck; grabbing her water bottle in the process. Wincing as a cold water droplet fell on her bare stomach, she tilted the bottle and drank a few sips. Sighing in satisfaction, she made her way to the punching bag—the final part of her morning routine. 

The girl put on her earphones and adjusted her wrist wraps, sliding her boxing gloves in. She smiled down at them, remembering all of the matches she’s had with them. They’re a bit worn down, so she just uses them for her routines and training now.

She got into fighting stance and started.

_Left hook. Right hook. Jab. Left Hook. Right Hook. Jab._

She kept the sequence going, increasing the speed and force as time went by, the girl completely in the zone as punk music blasted through her earphones.

A girl walked in, lightly knocking on the open door as she did so. She looked at the punk punching the bag, impressed.

The girl eyed her from behind, she could see her glistening back muscles tense as she threw her punches, and how her black sports bra complimented her fair skin. She shaked the thoughts from her head, remembering why she was here in the first place. 

“ _Ahem._ ” 

Chloe stopped and took away an earphone, looking over her shoulder at the girl.

“Can I help you?” she replied, a bit too hostile for her taste.

“Uh- my name is Max. I was wondering if I could train in here? Or, you know, be taught?” 

Chloe chuckled, taking away her other earphone, and turned herself completely to face Max. 

“What makes you think you can handle this?” she replied with a mocking tone.

“We all have to start somewhere, or did you know how to do that punch sequence as soon as you left the womb?” Max scoffed. “You don’t have to be such a dick about it, fine I’ll go somewhere else—”

Chloe genuinely laughed at the girl’s retort. She was surprised by the sudden audacity and spunk that came out of her. The fire in her eyes reminded her of herself when she’s in a match. She could work with this.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, I’m just really picky with my clients. It’s my gym after all, not anyone can come in here and be part of this, or else it would be a hell hole.”

Max was taken aback by the punk’s change in the demeanor, she was more welcoming now.

“Wait, am I in?” Max said, her smile increasing as she said each word.

“First, you need to show me what you got.” 

“Take off your jacket—and shirt.” she added with a wink.

“What? Why?” Max said, crossing her arms.

“You think you’ll be able to train in that? You’re going to get hot, although you already are.” Chloe said, reveling in the girl’s blush. “But seriously, I won’t do anything, I just mess around like this. I promise. Scouts honor.” Chloe added reassuringly, doing a symbol with her hand.

Max laughed.

“That’s the Vulcan salute doofus.”

“I know, it’s better right?” Chloe replied, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“You’re ridiculous. Alright, don’t look.” 

Chloe turned her back and covered eyes. It wasn’t exactly a walk in the park, but she was able to resist her temptation. 

“Okay, done. Now what?” Max said, a bit nervous, evident by the way she was fidgeting with her hands. 

Chloe took a good look at her, surprised by how toned her stomach was. Her biceps were on the right track too, she could see some light definition there. 

“How long have you been working out?” Chloe asked, trying her best to be professional and not look down again, but it was a bit distracting. 

“Like 4 months? I think. I haven’t exactly been keeping track of time as of late…” Max trailed off, a sudden darkness filling her eyes for a split second, Chloe noticing it.

“Okay, well you’re actually in pretty good condition. Is there any reason you started working out?” Chloe asked hesitantly. 

“Ah–uh, it’s a bit personal, but I feel like I can trust you.” Max replied.

“My parents were concerned about me, I wasn’t talking or eating for a while. I have a severe case of depression & anxiety. My pills just made me feel emotionless and numb. They thought I should have some sort of outlet to focus my energy in, and the doctors said kickboxing was a good one. I thought I should at least work out a little first, so I wouldn’t be a complete noob, and then join a gym. So here I am.” she added with a weak smile. 

“Oh wow. That hella sucks dude, I’m sorry. I’ve had depression ever since my dad died. I started kickboxing as a way to vent all of the anger I had with the world, and ended up growing pretty close to it. Built this place from scratch with my step-dad, my mom even gave me some money to start it. I’m so lucky to have them. I was such an idiot, it took me a while to realize it.”

“Wowser. I’m happy you’re in a better place now, Chloe.” Max said, meaning it.

They were both surprised by how easily they could say those things to each other, it felt natural. They didn’t quite know why, but the pair felt they could trust each other.

“Thank you. I hope you’ll get better too, Max. It’s long journey, but eventually you’ll get there, I know it. But anyways, let’s get that mushy shit out of the way, it’s time to do some kickboxing!” Chloe said with a smile, taking a wrist wrap from the table.

She grabbed one of Max’s hands delicately, the contact feeling like electricity.

Chloe cleared her throat, trying to deflect the sudden sensation.

“B-Before putting on boxing gloves you should always cover them with this, in order to protect them against injuries from punching.” Chloe said as she proceeded to bandage them, mentally kicking herself because of her stutter.

Max nodded as Chloe talked. Chloe’s sentences faded into the background as her eyes trailed from her blue hair, to her eyelashes, to the curve of her lips, to her bicep.The girl couldn’t help but gawk at her trainer’s physique, she was beautiful. She bit her own lip as unholy ideas interrupted her train of thought, if she even had one to begin with, her attraction to the punk was almost palpable. Max shaked her head lightly, focusing herself back into hearing Chloe’s words.

“…which is why Cotton wrap is better for training. Is the tension alright?” 

Max almost laughed at the question, she looked up at Chloe, only now noticing her blue eyes, and Chloe just now noticing the girl’s freckles. 

“Oh, the tension is perfect.” Max answered with a coy grin.

Chloe laughed nervously, feeling her face heat up.

“Okay. Now, you try.” the punk said, as she handed her the wrap.

Max did as she was told, trying to hold back her smug grin, and started wrapping it around her wrist. She had to redo it a couple of times because of wrinkles, but she did it. 

She stretched her hand out, trying to determine if it’s comfortable or not; it was manageable. 

“Good job.” Chloe smiled at her as she placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Let’s get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Since you are a beginner, we should start with the basics. Let’s do some basic punch combinations first. Red or blue?” Chloe said, holding the different pairs of boxing gloves in either hand.

“Blue.” Max said instantaneously, embarrassed by her fast response. 

“Good taste, and not just because they’re velcro.” Chloe winked, pointing at her blue hair; earning a laugh from Max. 

The girl was surprised by how calm she was, normally she’d be nervous of fucking up and making a fool of herself, but she felt oddly at ease with Chloe. 

Max grabbed her preferred boxing gloves, putting them on bashfully. After they were all set, she admittedly felt badass.

“You look hella cool, Max. Who knew I’d have a thing for boxing gloves?” Chloe said with a smile, digging her look.

Max laughed, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“Hey, can I ask you for a favor?” she asked awkwardly, the punk’s compliment had inadvertently reminded her of something she has been meaning to ask.

“Of course.”

“I’m kind of doing this photo series about my life in Arcadia Bay. Can you take a picture of me with my camera? It’s in my bag.” Max said, gesturing at it.

Chloe kneeled down, chuckling at what the pin outside of her bag said— _Cool Story Bro_. She went through the girl’s bag, and gasped as she saw the vintage beauty. 

“Wow, do they even make these dinosaurs anymore?” she said as she grabbed the polaroid camera and stood up.

“Yeah, they’re kind of hard to find. I had to do some digging to find it online.” 

“Nice. What website did you use?”

“Uh, Camera Porn.” 

Chloe broke out in laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me! Just take the damn picture.” Max said, the statement loosing its spunk when she started laughing midway.

“I’m sorry, but Camera Porn? What kind of name is that?”

“It was the only decent one I could find.” Max said as she rubbed the back of her neck in her embarrassment.

Chloe looked at the girl’s flexed arm, her lip clenched between her teeth. She knew she shouldn’t get involved with a client, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Okay, so strike a pose Super Max.” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Max chuckled and did as she was told. She posed by putting both of her gloved fists upfront, with a stern face.

After hearing the shutter of the camera, she went back to normal, heading over to Chloe to see how it turned out.

The punk shaked the polaroid picture and held it in her hands. 

Max got closer to her in order to see it better. Despite her cautiousness, the punk still responded sympathetically to her proximity, shuddering once feeling the girl’s breath in her ear. 

“I like it, thanks so much, Chloe.” Max said, unaware of Chloe’s reaction. 

“No problem.” she responded as nonchalantly as possible, whilst putting the picture on the table, along with the camera. 

“So, let’s get on to the nitty gritty.” 

Max snorted at the girl’s southern drawl. 

“My mom’s southern, can’t help it. Okay, let’s start with this punch sequence.”

“Left Jab. Right cross.” Chloe said, demonstrating each of them separately first, and then all together.

Max nodded, almost drooling over how great Chloe looked doing them; she was definitely in her element. 

“Now do them with me. Left jab—” 

“Wait—you should, give me a second.” Chloe added as she made her way behind Max, noticing how her stance was lacking.

“Place your left foot in front of your right, the right angled out toward your opponent slightly.” Chloe said, whilst pushing the girl’s foot with her own towards the correct position. 

“Okay.” Max said, tensing up a bit over how close she was. 

“Good, then protect your chin by tucking in your elbows and putting your arms like this—” She added, adjusting Max’s hands upwards.

“And there’s that. Now try it, you’ll feel the difference. Remember to throw your weight onto your left.” 

Chloe said, moving in order to look at Max better upfront. 

Max threw her left jab a couple times, immediately feeling the difference in power.

“Nice work, Max! The right cross is the same thing, but mirrored. I think you’re ready to do it in the soft pads. Follow me.”

Chloe made her way to the mats, and Max followed suit; once grabbing them from the floor, she put them on her hands expertly. 

“Okay, now do it again. _Left jab_.” she ordered sternly. 

Max nodded, hitting the pad hesitantly.

“Harder. Don’t worry I won’t feel a thing.” Chloe chuckled.

Max put more force into the next ones, transferring her weight forward just like Chloe said. 

She started the sequence, initially with some difficulty, but as soon as she got it a small smirk was visible on her face.

The satisfying sound of her gloves hitting the pad rhythmically echoed across the room, making both of them smile.

* * *

“Told you you’d get sweaty.” Chloe said as she passed Max a towel and a water bottle, sitting down next to her on the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Max said rolling her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her. She wiped her face with the towel, placing it around her neck afterwards, the punk ogling her practically glowing body.

“So, how’d I do?” she added, once opening the bottle and taking a few sips; the drink immediately refreshing her.

“You did great, I like your determination. It’s sexy.” Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows whilst leaning on her side.

“Are you hitting on me?” Max blurted out, wiping her face with her towel to cover the blush that crept on her cheeks.

“Only if that’s okay with you.” Chloe answered cautiously, not wanting to accidentally scare the only client she’s had a connection with.

Max studied the girl’s face, trying to figure out if her gaydar wasn’t failing her.

“Do you mind if I…stay a little longer?” she said suggestively, raising her eyebrow at the thought.

“No problem.” Chloe said, nervously biting her lip.

The pair talked and talked, what felt like minutes, was actually two hours. They exchanged numbers, and learned so much about each other in little time, yet they still craved each other’s company.

“I should probably get going, it’s getting late.” Max said putting on her jacket and sidebag, even though she wanted to do the exact opposite. 

Noticing Chloe’s lingering look, she smiled at her. 

“Let me at least walk you out, Caulfield. Because I’m chivalrous as fuck.”

Max chuckled, letting Chloe do just that, stopping once reaching her car. 

“See ya next week?” Max said as she got in the driver’s seat, already looking forward to their next session.

Chloe rested her arms in the car’s open window.

“Wait, do you want to go out sometime?” the punk said, looking at the girl’s face intently. 

“Is that even a question? Duh.” Max snorted, smiling at Chloe, which in return made her laugh in relief.

“Wait, hold that pose.” Max said, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the lighting made Chloe’s obscenely blue eyes appear.

She took out her camera and skillfully took a picture of the punk, showing it to her after shaking it.

“To remember this moment.” Max added, unable to hold in her grin.

In that moment, they both felt this was the start of something great.


	3. Chapter 3

Max entered the gym giddily, excited about what techniques Chloe has in store for her this time.

And about the date.

Even though the punk spared the details when she asked her out last week, she left Max walking on air. Such a simple question gave her a sense of euphoria, and she felt so ridiculous for it, but she knew Chloe felt the same.

Max closed the door behind her and waved gawkily at Chloe, tucking her hair behind her ear as a reflex.

“Good morning Max, ready for warm-ups?” Chloe said as she walked over to the girl, clad in a black sports bra & red shorts.

“Good morning. You know it.” Max chuckled, removing her large t-shirt only to reveal a nicely fitted sports bra underneath it.

Chloe grinned, trying her best not to ogle at her too much; she didn’t want to accidentally creep her out. She already took a leap when she asked her out after only a day of knowing each other, but she didn’t regret it. And the punk had an inkling that Max thought the same.

“So, let’s do some push ups. About how many can you do on average?” the punk asked as she tied her blue hair into a ponytail.

“Um, like 5?” Max answered, unsure since that wasn’t usually a part of her routine.

“Oh that’s alright, don’t worry, we’ll get your stamina up hella soon.” Chloe said, her face beaming up when an idea sprung into her mind.

“Also, I don’t mean to brag, but I can do 5 push-ups with someone on my back.” she added, with full intention of bragging. It was an accomplishment she was proud of…and she wanted to impress her.

“Really?” Max said, quirking an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you…” she added with a grin, a noticeable challenge in her tone. 

“Are you asking me to give you a demonstration? Well, you know me, I’m always up for a challenge.” Chloe said with a wink and a shit eating grin, that any reasonable person would hate, but Max couldn’t resist.

That earned a blush from the girl, which made Chloe’s grin grow wider — if that was even possible.

The punk got into push up position, and looked up at Max’s contemplative expression.

”Come on, sit on me. I don’t bite. Usually.”

Max sighed, ignoring the heat spreading across her neck & face, and proceeded to sit on the girl’s back.

“Hella yes. Let’s do this!” Chloe grinned.

“ _One…_ ”

Max counted, she could feel herself loosing balance as Chloe rose, and instinctively grabbed onto Chloe’s waist; gulping as she accidentally came into contact with her belly button piercing. 

“ _…two._ ”

She bit her lip when she felt Chloe’s core muscles tense underneath her fingers. 

“ _…three._ ″

Chloe grunted, reveling in the girl’s fingertips.

“ _…f-four._ ” 

Max was caught off guard, but she couldn’t help but want to hear her make that sound again. She pressed her fingernails against the punk’s waist, making her writhe beneath her.

She grunted again, and Max could see her ears turn crimson by her touch.

“ _Five._ ”

Chloe could feel the girl’s smile in her words, and felt a bit embarrassed because of it. She wouldn’t admit that of course.

“And done.” the punk said once finishing her final push-up, trying to act casual after it.

Max removed herself from her back, and sat on the floor with her knees folded.

“Wowser, that was cool! Sorry I doubted you.” she said, admittedly impressed.

“Hell yeah it was! How dare you doubt your trainer?” Chloe said in mock-hurt.

“What happened to Miss “always up for a challenge”? Max retorted, chuckling at the punk’s expression. 

“Okay, alright you got me there.” she said, raising her hands in defeat. 

“What about you though? Do you think you’ll be up for _this_ challenge?” Chloe grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

“What kind of challenge?” Max asked.

“Follow me…” she replied frivolously, grabbing Max’s hand and leading her to the mats.

* * *

“As a warm up, and a challenge, you could try to do the punch sequence we did in our last class. From memory.” Chloe said whilst passing Max a pair of blue boxing gloves.

“Oh, wait. Do you remember what you have to do _before_ putting them on?” Chloe added, raising her eyebrow in anticipation. 

“We need to bandage our hands first. Duh.” Max said, crinkling her nose while she smiled. 

“Hella yes! The apprentice is learning from the master.” Chloe replied as she high-fived her.

“Hope you also remember _how_ to bandage them.” she added skeptically, handing the girl the bandage wrap. 

“I think I do.” Max grabbed a hold of them and proceeded to start putting them on. She stretched out her hand, and placed her thumb in the hole at the end of it, and started wrapping from her wrist, to her hand and finishing on her fingers. 

Max looked at how it turned out and pouted.

“It’s wrinkly…” she said, looking up at Chloe.

“You’re too cute.” Chloe said smiling at the girl’s countenance.

“Let me give you a hand.” she said as she placed the girl’s palm on top of her own and undid Max’s wrap; redoing the wrinkly parts. 

Max sneaked up glances at Chloe every once in awhile, she looked so goddamn attractive in that ponytail. It made the glistening skin from her neck and collarbone be so exposed, in a way that it made it a rather difficult task to _not_ gaze at it. I mean how could you not?

It made her want to just grab her by the neck and pull her into a kiss. She wanted to kiss it. Kiss _her_. Maybe hear that low grunt again.

So she did.

“Chloe…” Max said, catching the punk off guard since she had never heard that tone of voice from her before. 

Max clumsily pulled Chloe in with her free hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She acted purely out of impulse, something she never had the guts to do in her past. It felt good to say the least.

Chloe reciprocated, and smiled into the kiss. It felt so refreshing, she couldn’t tell if it was the girl’s minty breath, but it was chilling. It was like a whole other world of sensation she had never discovered until this moment.

While Chloe felt a chill, Max felt a warmth. A warmth that coursed through her mouth, and Chloe was the one guiding it.

Chloe let out a low grunt when Max kissed her jawline and sucked on the curve of her neck.

 _There it is._ she thought, smiling as she pulled away slowly.

“Uh…Pizza.” Chloe said clearing her throat, her pupils dilated and face flushed.

“What?” Max replied, a rush of adrenaline running through her and the feeling of the other girl’s lips still lingering on her own.

“We should get pizza. On our date. In the pizza place a few blocks down. Tonight.” the punk answered, trying to form a coherent sentence. 

“Oh, okay. Sounds good.” Max replied, feeling her heartbeat in her throat and relief that Chloe seemed to be just as stirred by the kiss as she was.

“So, uh let’s finally get your hands hella wrapped.” Chloe said after a while, finishing up both of her hands expertly. “There.” she added, satisfied with the result.

“Thank you.” Max smiled, looking down at her now fully bandaged hands sheepishly.

“Well, I guess you could say that’s a _wrap._ ” she added with a smug grin, popping the “P”.

“Oh my god.” Chloe groaned, pushing her shoulder as she laughed at her reaction.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or else I would’ve just thrown you out.” Chloe added, making the girl blush.

* * *

“Great job!” Chloe praised as Max punched the soft pads rhythmically. The girl was completely immersed in what she was doing. 

_Left Jab. Right Cross. Left Jab. Right Cross._ Max thought as she practiced, sticking her tongue out slightly in concentration; the girl’s pensive face making Chloe smile.

Max huffed and let her arms drop on her sides after a while of performing that sequence.

“I..feel…like…my arms are going to fall off.” she panted, letting out a huffed laugh.

“Looks like it’s time for a well-deserved break.” Chloe chuckled and patted her back as she gestured for her to sit down on the mat.

Max nodded faintly and lied down on her back, the sudden coldness of the mat making her shiver.

“Drink up, buttercup.” the punk said, waving the water bottle in front of Max’s face. 

“Thank you.” Max replied as she grabbed it and drank some.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence as Max caught up with her breath. Chloe teasingly wiggling her eyebrows at her every once in a while.

“So, are we going to meet up in the pizza place or are we just going there as soon as we finish this?” Max asked, looking at the punk in anticipation.

“Oh, yeah we should hella meet up. You have my number, so you can hit me up if you’re not sure where it is.” she answered.

“Okay perfect. I didn’t want to come to the date all sweaty yuck.” Max said, scrunching up her face in disgust. 

“Yeah, we should get sweaty after the date…” Chloe said lewdly with a suggestive smirk. 

Max widened her eyes, a blush spreading across her face and neck.

“Shut up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve taken a break from the mats and boxing gloves, Max and Chloe are going on their first date! However, Chloe has an unexpected conversation beforehand.

Chloe gripped her steering wheel anxiously as she parked in front of Max’s house. They had agreed by text to have her pick the girl up, since she didn’t know where the restaurant they were going to was.

The punk heaved a long sigh, in a frail attempt to calm her nerves. She took the key off of the ignition and opened the car door, sliding out.

_Play it cool, play it cool._

The sky was a dark blue, millions of bright stars coated the horizon, and the moon shined bright. She breathed in the cool night air, almost as if she was trying to transfer the relaxed ambiance onto her.

Chloe internally patted herself in the back for picking out such a great time for their first date.

_Date._

The mere thought made her heart jump. She dangled her keys with her free hand as she knocked on Max’s door, the sound they made helping Chloe distract herself a bit.

Truth be told, she had never been on an actual date before. Or at least on one she was genuinely looking forward to. All of the previous ones she had gone to were with boys she wasn’t into in the first place. “Boy-toys”, as Joyce would so fondly call them.

Rightfully so, Chloe can’t even remember their names. None of them stuck out in any particular way to her, nor did they bring about any strong, romantic emotions. Max, however, stuck out like a sore thumb – in the best of ways.

Never had she craved anyone’s company. Wanted to say something stupid just to hear her laugh again, see her smile again. Wanted to watch Final Fantasy: Spirits Within with her even though that movie is awful, but just for her, she was willing to go through that atrocity. If it meant seeing her excited and giddy about it, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as she heard footsteps drawing nearer, and stopping as the door knob wiggled. A middle-aged woman answered, with a warm smile on her face. She gave her a once-over and gestured for her to come in.

The woman had kind eyes, long silky brown hair & freckles across her nose and cheeks. She sat down on the black leather sofa and patted the spot next her.

“I’m Max’s mom if you hadn’t guessed already. You must be Chloe.” she said as the punk walked in hesitantly, feeling a bit uneasy.

Chloe looked around a bit as she made her way to the sofa. The stair case next to it had so many pictures of Max and her family, they all looked so happy. The house just felt so homey. Warm.

“Uh, yes I am.” Chloe replied, sitting down next to Max’s mom awkwardly.

Wow, she really didn’t think this was how it was going to start. She regarded the stairs and silently prayed Max would go down them right this instant, to avoid this awkwardness. But alas, Max seems to be taking her sweet time. Chloe immediately regretted showing up so early.

Let’s just say, Chloe wasn’t exactly used to being popular with authoritative figures or parents.

“So, tell me Chloe, how’s Max doing?” the woman asked, whilst taking a hold of her tea and sipping it, her eyes scanning the punk.

“What?–” she hesitated, trying to ignore the way her voice cracked a bit near the end. “–Oh, in kickboxing. She’s doing great! We’re currently doing basic punch combinations, and soon we’ll move on to kicking. Max is a pretty fast learner.” she replied stiffly, shaking her head when the woman offered her some tea.

Max’s mom gave her a knowing smile as she set her tea down and put her hand on the girl’s knee, looking at her directly. That was her attempt at calming the girl down, but it was in vain. Her eyes made Chloe a little anxious, not because they were particularly scary or anything, but because they just look as if they know more than they’re letting on, like they’re staring right into her soul. In Chloe’s very imaginative mind, parents are omnipotent beings that know about every misdoing she’s ever done. Normally she wouldn’t care,but she really wanted to leave a good impression. It’s _Max’s_ _ **mom** _ we’re talking about.

But, what she was about to say to her was definitely not what she was expecting.

Max’s mom cleared her throat, a relaxed smile coating her face as she began to speak.

“You know, Max has been going through a rough patch. She hadn’t been eating or sleeping all that well in months. She didn’t want to talk to anyone, let alone go outside. As a parent, it’s very difficult to see your child go through that.” she paused, her eyes glazing over at the memory. “But, ever since she’s been going to your kickboxing classes, she’s been actually looking forward to something, you know? I hadn’t seen her smile earnestly in ages, until you came along. We’re eternally grateful. And if you’re worried about what we think, just know that we support your relationship wholeheartedly.” she said as she stood up, smiling at the punk.

Chloe stood still, she was trying to gather up something to say, but she couldn’t. It felt as if she had cotton in her mouth.

“I’m going to go check on Miss takes her sweet time.” the woman added as she headed upstairs.

The punk watched as the woman’s silhouette disappeared upstairs, and let go of a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

_Woah. A parent actually likes me? Hella yes._

* * *

Chloe looked up from her black cargo boots as she heard rushed footsteps approaching. She stood up while smoothing out her T-shirt, grinning when she finally saw Max.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry I made you wait so much!” the girl said, giving her an apologetic look.

“Nah, it’s alright. It’s my fault, I should’ve showed up an hour late like a real punk." 

The girl’s concerned face made Chloe smile, she was just too cute.

"Seriously, don’t worry. Let’s go! There’s a delicious pepperoni pizza with your name written all over it.” she added with a grin, making Max beam with anticipation.

Chloe reached for Max’s hand, and the freckled girl gladly interlocked her fingers with hers.

Once they reached the girl’s truck, Chloe opened the passenger door for Max.

“M'lady.” the punk said unable to hold her grin, bowing down as she gestured dramatically at her seat.

“Oh, you’re too kind.” Max replied playfully whilst she sat down.

Chloe closed the passenger door and winked at her through the glass of the window. Max rolled her eyes at the action, but the tinge of red that covered her cheeks said something else. 

“So, the place we’re going to isn’t really the ritz, but it means a lot to me.” she said while sliding into the driver’s seat.

Max looked at her, intrigued.

“I don’t mind. Fancy is overrated anyways.” she replied reassuringly, squeezing her arm.

Both of them felt so… _warm_. At ease. As if this was how it was meant to be all along.


End file.
